


Symbols

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Marks are not that bad.





	Symbols

Sabertooth’s mark was on Rogue’s left shoulder. Right where he could ignore it most of the time unless he had to get dressed or take off his clothes. Right where it was hidden under layers and layers of clothes, invisible for almost everyone but himself.

A lot of other mages were permanently showing their own. Marks where everywhere, on hands, legs, naked chests or arms. A giant signal permanently screaming ‘look at me, this person wants you to see them.’

Rogue had struggled for a long time to see the charm, unable to understand why so many other mages made a point of showcasing their marks any time they could. It wasn’t like they were really necessary for anything. People knew without them saying anything that they belonged to a certain guild, their names preceding them. As he saw it, the guild mark was nothing more than a stain on his skin, something to bound him and control him even when he wasn’t at the guild hall.

A hand fell over his shoulder, sliding down to trace the drawing with slow moves.

“You don’t like it.” Came a whisper near his ear, breaking the pensive silence.

 

“I used to think that,” Rogue said, leaning until his back found a broad chest. “I’m not sure anymore, maybe I can see the appeal now.”

It was true. While he wasn’t totally convinced yet, he thought maybe now he could understand what other mages felt about their guilds showing on their skin. It wasn’t a restraint but a display of the pride and love they felt for their family of choice. A reminder of what they were and what they wanted to be.

So maybe that’s why Rogue hadn’t been able to connect until recently. And it was possible he would never be able to cherish and worship the sign as many others did, but he’d found himself looking at it more with fondness than with disdain recently. His symbol matched everyone else’s, it was a connection he shared with all his friends and there was something comforting in that thought. 

 

“It looks good on you.” Sting got closer and kissed his shoulder, a light peck that only lasted a few seconds, but made Rogue sigh anyway.

It wasn’t that bad to have Sabertooth on his skin.


End file.
